Conventional methods for attaching a first vehicle to a second include use of a tow hitch, or trailer hitch, which is attached to the chassis of a vehicle. Typical trailer hitches include fixed drawbars, which possess a hole for engaging the ball hitch of a trailer, or receiver hitches, which have an opening that accepts removable ball mounts, hitch bike racks, cargo carriers, or other hitch mounted accessories. Regardless of the specific type of hitch or engagement apparatus used, some manner of ball hitch or similar generally upright member is provided to a first vehicle, while a corresponding orifice, loop, hook, clasp, or enclosure is provided to the second vehicle. The large majority of such engagements require manual manipulation of parts to both engage and disengage a vehicle, increasing the time and tedium involved when securing the vehicle, and often requiring the assistance of one or more additional individuals outside of the vehicle.
Existing apparatuses that partially automate the engagement of a hitch, generally used within industrial settings, are typically bulky and complex structures, and often present possible difficulties and dangers when undertaking any remaining manual steps to complete an engagement or disengagement.
A need exists for apparatuses and methods for engaging a vehicle or another object that are automatic, and useable to engage a vehicle without exiting the vehicle or requiring the assistance of other individuals.
A need also exists for apparatuses and methods for engaging a vehicle or other object that are efficient and uncomplicated, requiring a minimum of moving parts and manual manipulation of such parts, suitable for personal and/or recreational use.
Embodiments of the present invention meet these needs.
Embodiments of the present invention are described below with reference to the listed Figures.